1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery networks and more particularly to providing messages to administrators indicative of requested or received content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data that identifies content received over the Internet (e.g., Web content) may be logged to an electronic file that may be accessed later by an administrator. Requested content may be blocked by administrator configured systems to prevent unauthorized viewer access.